Sasha Petrovich Vormoncrief
Personality The years have long since stripped away what humanity once clung to this creature, and even the long sleeps of torpor did little to slow the process. These days, Sasha cares little for the softer sort of things or for trivialities. Including human frailties. His own curiosities and desires are all that matter, these days, and others are not so much scorned as simply ignored as irrelevant, unless they can also be turned towards serving his wants. Sheet Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 : Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 : Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 4, Wits 3 Abilities: : Talents: (12) Insight 1, Subterfuge 3, Vigilance 3, Integrity 2, Malkavian Time 3+ : Skills: (7) Larceny 1, Research 3, Stealth 3 : Knowledges: (16) Academics 2, Computer 1, Enigmas 3, Investigation 3, Lore (Vampire) 3, Occult 2, Rituals 2 Advantages: : Disciplines: Auspex 2, Dementation 4, Obfuscate 3 : Backgrounds: Generation ? : Virtues: Conviction 5, Instinct 1, Courage 4 : Path of Power and the Inner Voice: 6 : Willpower: 4 : Blood Pool: : Merits: : Flaws: Child (3), Short (1), Territorial (2) : Derangement: Megalomania Specialties Derangement ; Megalomania: * Regards the Asylum as an ongoing observational experiment, has little to no regard for the patients as actual people, has no interest in whether or not they are cured, though carefully observes all "cures" and their actual efficacy * Primarily hands-off, but sometimes introduces stimuli to observe response (see sub-experiment below) * Was brought up under the medieval theory of madness being demonic in origin (or a curse from God), lived through the Victorian theories that it was a disease, is mulling the modern ideas on the origins of madness and the structure of the mind * Asylum experiment has prophecy/psychic experiment as sub-module ** Uses the patients as something of a psychic battery/terminals ** "Art therapy" sessions sometimes actually attempts to evoke visions within the patients ** Dream journals encouraged by staff based on Jungian theories, scoured for insights by Watcher ** Checks for psychometric ability by inserting objects into patients’ environment (i.e. a knife used for murder slipped into the kitchen’s supplies for one specific day, responses observed) ** Any that show actual Gifts are shifted to special bureaucratic groupings and more closely observed by Watcher, "special cases" *** This is actually sometimes beneficial, as the Watcher singles out patients that are only "insane" because they do not know how to manage their abilities, and often funnels them to occult societies that can make use of them, though neither party realizes his involvement usually (lucky happenstance, fate, felt the call, etc). Does this because he regards them as skewing his results, since they are only "insane" because of bad definitions and lack of training. Wants those with insight because they are mad, not "mad" because they simply do not understand what they see. *** Xander Young? Discipline Variants Confusion (Dementation 4) This manifestation of Dementation was seen only during the Dark Ages of history, having been replaced by Voice of Madness in more recent nights. The Cainite may cloud her victim's senses just by making eye contact and conversation. The target loses all sense of time, cannot recall most of his memories, and generally wanders aimlessly until the confusion lifts. The victim often allows himself to be "aided" during this time; the tractableness can lead to a gruesome fate. ; System:The vampire must meet her victim's gaze and speak to him, while the player rolls Manipulation + Intimidation (difficulty equal to the target's Perception + Self Control/Instinct). The duration depends on level of success, with 1 success confusing the target for an hour, while 5 would have the fugue lasting for an entire month. Merits & Flaws Backgrounds History * Completely unknown to Asylum staff, is not a part of the official hierarchy at all, even under a false identity, does not exist to the mortal world * Has a hidden lair beneath the High Security wing, had it constructed during the building of the Asylum, then wiped the workers’ memories with Dominate ** Caught by the Dementation Plague after this, shifted Disciplines ** Has one or two Gnawed in this lair, is observing them for his experiments as well ** Hidden access tunnels from lair to surface so he doesn’t need to wander through the in-use warren above if he wants in or out quickly Category:Character Concepts Category:NPCs Category:Malkavians Category:Vampires